


Riding the May Dragon

by dancingdragon3



Category: Babylonian Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology, Hindu Mythology, Native American/First Nations Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work, Sumerian Mythology
Genre: Adultery, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Intersex Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Male Character of Color, Motorcycles, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Character of Color, Pagan Festivals, Pansexual Character, Post-Apocalypse, Rough Sex, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Shapeshifting, Technobabble, Vampire Sex, third gender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon3/pseuds/dancingdragon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two reborn lovers enjoy a May Day get-away from their families and divine responsibilities.<br/>Language: English with a little Spanish. Greco-Latin and Sanskrit terms, some of which were put together by me. Unless indicated otherwise, assume Spanish is being spoken/thought. Please forgive any mistakes. I’m a native American English speaker.<br/><i>{Non-verbal pathic communication.}</i><br/><i>“Intentional, telepathic speech.”</i><br/><i>Internalized thoughts.</i><br/>Time Note: This takes place about two hundred years in the future, in a recovered post-apocalyptic America, in the last book of my outlined/partially written series, which is why there are so many references to the in-universe past.<br/>Name Note: For various reasons, these aren’t the names the characters go by in the books. But, here and there, these are modern reincarnations of the beings known to history/religion as Inanna/Ishtar/Aphrodite/Freya and Tezcatlipoca (among other, undisclosed personalities).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the May Dragon

The electric musical crescendo sent her heart racing, ear drums thrumming to the bass beats. Wind whipped her clothes. The soft vibrations from the thrusters grounded Y’nan as she took the ascending curve going a hundred KPH, right knee dragging the confit. A lunge and she tipped to port for the next curve, left knee guard now throwing sparks off the ceramic-laced pavement. Hephaestus called them a combustion hazard, but she knew they looked cold as an iceberg. 

Called The Dragon’s Tail since the twentieth century, this was the most thrilling, twisting drive on the dawn coast, thanks to the geology of the Appalachian Mountains. Only twilight coast’s Death Sea Crest rivaled it, but the view here pleased Y’nan more. As did the anima locus, being older, stronger, and more feminine. 

The mountains near the reclaimed sea out west were all dusty pink and yellow. Here, the ancient, broken and worn-down mountain range was grainy white limestone, and covered with towering evergreens. Newly bloomed azaleas, rhododendrons, and wildflowers made the forest and meadows alive with a riot of reds, pinks, blues, and yellows. Every few kilometers, a small waterfall trickled down the rock face that sometimes lined one side of the road. The other side would drop off suddenly and steeply to a magnificent view of secluded valleys. 

She still felt it was more exciting at Samhain, but had to admit, these mountains were more beautiful at Beltane. The cardinal and sexual energies currently infusing the place weren’t bad either. She thought a quick prayer of thanks to Gaea for having her devi powers fully restored. 

Y’nan had wanted to take this ride with Lexan for forever, but first, teaching him to ride a cycle was necessary. That the lessons did not go well, did not surprise her. For a lectropath, not to mention anyone over a hundred years old, Lexan was a terrible driver. Which didn’t bother him as he hated it. He prefered flying or being chauffeured, because then he didn’t have to take attention away from his power, and all the information floating around that he might be missing. It was another reminder that they never really changed, and Lexan was just as much a spy as ever. Only his boss had changed. 

So, instead of piloting the mount she had planned to build for him, he was flying above her and Doro. If they hadn’t been cloaked, they would probably make an amazing view together. Her gold accented white helm-jacket and spotlessly clean mother-of-pearl and gold-plated mount reflected the sun like a supernova. Lexan looked like a piece of the lush forest had taken flight. 

A beautiful day with a beloved companion. The rock music sounding in her ears made Y’nan feel like they were heading into battle, instead of taking a joy-ride. The only problem was that every so often one of Lexan’s blue and green wings swept in front of her visor, blocking both her eyesight and pathic vision completely. Good thing they were both functionally immortal now, because if he caused her to wreck her maglev-cycle, she was going to break his neck again. It was her a latest design. Took her weeks to put together by hand. And the MI, that she had infused for a whole year, was very sensitive. 

Despite the exciting, maiden voyage, the hour fast approaching noon told her body is it was time for siesta. And the helmet she wore for nostalgia’s sake was getting hot and stuffy. She could only imagine how sleepy their Guardian of the Night was. 

She raised a closed fist above her head, then pointed to the sign saying they were coming to a rest stop. She pathically told Doro to reengage the stabilization field, firing the forward jets to slow her coast now that she couldn’t tip with the curves. 

_“Tienes hambre, amorcita?”_ she heard in her mind. A winged shadow passed over her, soaring up the pale, glittering grey road. 

_“Para ti, siempre,”_ she thought back. 

Y’nan pulled Doro over into the small car park, and explained the situation to him. Dismounting, she gratefully ordered her helmet to retract into the collar of her jacket. Guitar rhythms, clashing cymbals, and thundering drum beats gradually gave way to the twitter of melodic bird song. She took a deep breath of the sweet mountain air, and looked longingly at the forest, knowing it would be cooler away from all the confit. 

Already acclimated to the place, she took off her cotton cowl, and removed her hair band. Hair free and shook out around her shoulders, she reached into her pants and slipped out her egg protector. Things were a little numb down there. She gave her hips a shake too. She had time to rummage in her backpack, and finally peered around for Lexan. 

He was circling above the tree line. So far away, his brilliant colors were indistinct. She held her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. Several birds had joined his flight, banking and swooping, following his much larger lead. The three of them were only invisible to mundane sight. Most of her available power was going to cloak him from Hephaestus’ awareness. But they could always be felt by the animals they were connected to. 

Y’nan completely covered her eyes with her hand, watching as Lexan's pathic fields stretched out in a wavering sphere, contacting all the birds and felines in the area, needing to see through their eyes until the sun went down. It had been so many lifetimes since he’d had such responsibility, he took it seriously even on vacation. No one understood how he felt better than she did. The guilt and debt that Karma was still unwinding from their souls. But they had done well for their people in this life, and deserved a rest to reconnect to each other. 

She considered morphing her head into it’s dove form and calling for her lover, but that would bring much more than they wanted to deal with. She didn’t need a hundred heart-sick avian on her hands. One extra large one was enough. 

“Eh! Hoy mismo?!” She yelled, gesturing with her arms. 

As he landed on the confit, Lexan morphed from an enormous parrot into his preferred jaguar-man form. Green, blue, and red feathers turned into black and blue patterned fur, as wings and claws grew into longer, stronger limbs. His beak elongated into a large, feline face, where silver whiskers grew out to catch the sunlight. Large, male mammalian genitalia formed out of the smooth underside.

She got his sarong out and tossed it over. The length of cloth floated towards him, disintegrated into tiny bursts of energy that shimmered around him for a second, then reformed into blue silk around his waist and legs. She admired the way he swayed his hips for her as he walked over, making the dark and light patchwork flow and fold like waves. Silver coyotes seemed to march around the lower edge that rippled above his rear paws. 

_“No, keep the pants on for me. Please?”_ he thought to her in Spanish.

She gripped her own sarong and smirked. “Are you going to get them dirty? Or damage them?” They were white and she didn’t have a better worn in pair. She rolled up the sarong and replaced it in her backpack. 

_“Your ass pleases me in them.”_ He licked his chops and bared his fangs. 

“My ass always pleases you.” She looped her scarf around his neck, smoothing the gold and red silk over his muscular torso. “Just remember, I can’t ride Doro in a sarong.” She snickered. The long white hairs growing from his ears swayed from side to side as he bobbled his head. 

_“We can always teleport home.”_

As she turned back to Doro, Y’nan brushed her ass against Lexan’s groin, letting his cock settle between her cheeks for an instant before moving closer to the floating cycle. “Where’s the fun in that?” She took out his scarf and put it around her neck, smirking at a coyote. She still couldn’t believe that guy was her fucking brother-in law now.

 _“The fun is the reason for the teleporting. Are you not taking off your jacket?”_

“Maybe, I was going to make you wait for it.” She glanced back, her dark curls providing enough shield to see his Svadisthana field start to expand. 

Lexan wrapped his arms around her, paws settling just under her breasts. _“I have been waiting for hours.”_ He gave a mating whine that her human ears said sounded like a hoarse baby, yet made her nether regions start to wake up. 

His chest felt warm and plush as she relaxed back, wondering if she should comment on how good at waiting he was, when a faded brown recreational carriage pulled into the park. The well stenciled veves and mandalas painted in white, black, and red on the hull caught her eye, but the malfunctioning vertical stabilizers on its starboard side held her attention. The looming, chest shaped vehicle over shot its marked out space. Thrice. It ending up floating, more or less, over the proper area of confit, but was still listing by almost twenty degrees across the right-hand line. Y'nan cringed hearing the parking struts creak ominously as they descended and compensated for what sounded like an offset load. 

A blended host of four humans and two paramanusyas spilled out, laughing, fields meshed in a manner that revealed a long and close association. Only a couple of the humans weren’t as connected to the others, but seemed curious about each other. They were all dressed for a festival in deer skin vests and gauzy, rainbow colored scarfs, sarongs, and dhotis. Probably headed for Asheville. If so, they were a little late, as at their time, the Holy City was still over three hours away, and the partying had been going on for two nights already. 

_“Should we bless them with our presence?”_ Lexan hung his chin over her shoulder. She could sense he was becoming intrigued by their innocent exuberance. Then there was the penis wriggling as it hardened against her. 

The young men and women headed to the building where the toilets were. The kinetic boy used a gust of wind to hold the door closed on the pathic boy in a playful flirt, until the girls piling up behind him protested. 

Instead of reaching out to them, or going into fix-it mode, Y’nan encased herself and Lexan in a bubble of her fields to keep his to himself. “Your arrow stays under your sarong. I want your sugar all to myself today.” 

Lexan nuzzled her neck, growling softly. _“Everyday, I save my sugar only for you.”_ He started a slow roll over, miming for her aft port. 

She snorted. “Yeah, right.” Unexpected tickling - his whiskers - caused her to flinch. 

He pushed her hair aside, to lightly scrape his fangs down the back of her neck, making her shiver with pleasure instead. _“This is no lie. You are the only one I give my essence to.”_

She turned in his arms. “Really?” 

He leaned back to meet her gaze. “I swear.” 

“Oh, well that explains how you remain so sweet after all this time.” 

_“This is true. Someone must play the good guy.”_

“Good that you’re better at that than me. Sharing my sugar is still the best part of my day.” 

Lexan made a sound that was supposed to be a chuckle, but sounded like a cough. He nuzzled her whole face and down her neck. _“Take off your jacket. I can’t lick you properly.”_

“Would you at least change your face?” 

_“This is all you love about me?”_ Green and topaz eyes blinked innocent hurt at her. 

“You know it’s not...”

She actually forgot sometimes, what he looked like when they first met in this life, before time and fighting had changed them both. Ninety years was a long time to a physically trapped mind. She stroked the left side of his furry face. All his damage had been portside. Destroyed and replaced eye. The webbing of war scars he still wore proudly, no matter what form he was in. The interwoven strands of her old dagger, added last, now sparkled like tiny mirrored streams. So pretty, they were almost offensive. She allowed the old pain trapped in the marred flesh to siphon some healing love from her fingertips. In an instant, the bright summer day changed to a frigid night. Snow melting under her fire’s blaze, and too much blood, too much hurt that should never - 

Lexan’s wide tongue licked her hand, it’s warm, wet roughness urging her out of their memories. _“Vamonos, vieja. En este momento, por favor.”_

Adrenaline still simmering from the chronopath, she smacked him lightly for calling her old when he was three years her senior, then stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry. He retaliated by holding her trapped and licking her face in long, broad stripes. 

“Stop! I’m going to be sticky. Ugh, I wanted to kiss your lips, not your muzzle.” Still held aloft, she used the scarf he wore to wipe her cheeks and lips. 

Lexan humped his erection between her legs. _“Why don’t you change and we can nuzzle our muzzles together?”_ He thought in English, waggling the muscles over his eyes, always pleased to rhyme in the less familiar tongue. 

She rolled her eyes at him. Then looked down at the sound of cloth rustling. His tail was swishing from side to side. “After our nap,” she said in Spanish, “you can chase me through the woods, and catch me, and bone me for as many times as you like.” 

Lexan growled and bared his fangs. He moved against her again, sliding his cock along her mound. 

She groaned, embraced his neck, and kissed the spongy area above his left fang. “But right now, I just want to fuck with you paramanusya style. I want to feel your power inside my nerves. I want your human cock in my cloaca, and your fangs in my neck. Capishe?” She really wanted to go fix those stabilizer jets, too. But if she did, then he would get allowed a side-project, too, and -

 _“Entiendo, mi paloma,”_ he drew her attention back with a bounce. _“I am yours to command like in all times.”_

She snorted. _Like in never times._

His body shifted again to human form, losing thirty cent in height, but still taller than her compact frame. His fur and feline features receded to reveal a lindian man in his late thirties, with a broad forehead and high, angular cheekbones. His white smile now held canines only slightly longer than an average human's.

“Mejor?” Lexan’s tenor voice pleased her ears like nothing else. 

“Mucho.” She ran her fingers up his muscular chest. It was almost as hairy as it had been a moment before, and she loved the contrast of his virility with his pretty face and feminine spirit.

Their mouths met with easy familiarity. Their matching flared and settled, leaving behind a nice buzz. His mustache tickled her nose, but she was used to it. Like a part of him always had to be playing and teasing her. Lexan hummed before opening her lips with his tongue. Like always, he tasted of chocolate, the blood of his favorite devotee, and the rosy gold love of the countless paramanusyas, therianthropes, and devis that clung to his fields. 

She swiftly contained the flicker of jealousy at his higher popularity. Remembering that humans held onto the worst memories, especially when they were more sensational than the truth. History was always recorded by the winners, and they still didn’t know everyone he had been. 

Lexan’s insistent tongue, his hands grabbing her ass and picking her up again, pushed all shallow thoughts from her head. She moaned, falling into the kiss and gripping him with her thighs as his erection rubbed against hers through layers of silk and leather. 

As usual, just when he got her into second gear, he set her down. “Come on. There’s a clearing in the woods nearby,” he said, ignoring her pout. “There’s something I want us to do before we make love. And you cannot make fun of it.” 

She thought about suggesting he bend her over Doro, but knew he hated having her MI’s around when they had sex. So, instead, she made a cross sign over her heart. “I promise.” _{Doro, lower your wheel axle, and prepare to lower your parking struts.} ___

Taking a last look at the clean tires, Y’nan rolled Doro off the superconductive pavement and into the woods. Once he was parked securely, she asked the spirits to watch over him, and distract any humans or animals from the area. He didn’t like birds shitting on him, but there was no way she would leave him out in the open while under cloak. And it wasn’t safe to leave him alone without a cloak this far from a protected city.

Doro protested being on unfamiliar dirt and didn’t want her to leave him. It was stupid not to think of that. She’d ridden him through the Marietta Woods, but never taken him off road. She had old-fashioned dirt bikes for that, ones she didn’t mind banging around. 

“My love, we will be a kilometer away. He will be fine for a few hours. Let’s go. I’m getting sleepy.” 

“Sugar...” _Don’t start a fight. Don’t start a fight_ , she thought to herself. _It was Karma’s will to give him the natural ability to communicate with electromagnetic systems, while forgetting to give him the ability to see some of them as more than tools. It’s not his fault he’s an idiot_. 

“Doro is brand new and untested. Just let me make sure he’ll be alright without me.” Glad to have been gifted her own true lectropathy after The Change, she pathed with Doro to give him some more reassurance. It wasn’t easy for him to connect securely to a random DS at ground level in this area. She worried he’d get lonely and then scared with nothing to distract him. 

Lexan finally recruited a small air force comprised of wrens, swallows, blue jays, and woodpeckers to be his look out. When she frowned at the small birds, a few larger and meaner turkeys appeared chorusing aggressive gobble sounds. Convinced Doro had enough company to keep his sensors occupied, she grabbed her backpack, accepting Lexan’s quick offer to carry it. With one more prayer to the spirits, and a last look of completely appropriate length, they set off through the trees. Leaving her newest offspring alone for the first time. So she could go fuck. She was still a terrible mother. 

"You are not a terrible mother. You are a gift. And this is perfectly normal adult behavior. Stop stressing, my love. Doro will be well." 

Y'nan narrowed her eyes at Lexan's back. With so much of her power going to cloak him, it left her at an unpleasant disadvantage. She frowned. Not like he didn't always know and sense her better, especially with a piece of her literally embedded in his head. She glanced back towards another piece of her, but the foliage and low hanging branches already obscured her view. She considered reaching out pathically, but knew from experience that started bad habits and expectations. _He’ll be okay. He’ll be okay._ Just as she wondered why she hadn’t brought any dove bombs, she decided from now on, Doro would always have a contingent of protector friends for times like this. 

__After a few minutes of tromping through the woods, trying to ignore all the luscious scents bombarding them, they arrived at what Lexan had generously called a clearing. It seemed more like a place where a tree had fallen, leaving a hole in the canopy. And look, there was the mossy, worm eaten carcass to their right. She wrinkled her face at the pungent odor of rot coming off the huge, decaying log. There were probably fifty pancakes’ worth of grubs crawling around underneath it. Her older sister would probably find this terribly romantic...but since she wasn’t about to trade spouses with her... Y’nan shuddered. Unlike Lexan, his brother was scrawny in every form. She admired the younger prince, proud to have the hot guy all to herself this time. And the forest floor was sun-dappled, after all._ _

__Either way, enough time and sunlight had gone by for Lexan’s activity to take bloom. Her wild, blood thirsty lover wanted them to make crowns out of the wildflowers. She set him to picking some, while she took their stuff and found somewhere to lay out the blanket. He tucked in the end of his sarong at the waist, and hobbled around in a squat, petting each flower before he picked it. He was obviously speaking to them, and she was pretty sure he was trying to path with them as well. She smiled, amused that he still hoped that old replacement eye would end up giving him a new power. Just because it was green didn’t make it magic. Her eyes were mud and she had plenty of magic._ _

But Lexan had always been precocious and child-like, even for a pathic paramanusya, it made her feel guilty for how she always kept disappointing him. She knew his greater popularity was deserved. Just as with Hephaestus, she was the lucky one for how he kept coming back to her. And she knew she still wasn’t doing right by him (them), but this day, this moment, she would. And really, she was doing Hephaestus a favor by keeping this a secret from him. This was better than last time. Much better for his pride. It helped that Lexan was always smarter and usually better at being secretive than Ares could ever hope to be in any lifetime. 

__Besides, who didn’t love flower crowns? They would never be the rulers of their realms, but those thrones were unwanted prizes anyway, considering the cost. Being each other's king and queen was more than enough. And everyone within an express train to Cinema City knew make believe was always better than reality, even when you were a devi. Perhaps, most especially then._ _

__Y’nan found a relatively even spot of land well away from the fallen tree and laid down the enormous woven green hemp. She removed her jacket, and the long scarf, as Lexan had, leaving on her sport cami, leathers, and boots. Then helped him gather enough flowers for at least four crowns. They got them back to their territory, and sorted them according to size and color. She didn’t believe that was important, but Lexan insisted. Finished, she finally took off her cami for Lexan’s greedy gaze._ _

__He kneeled between her outstretched legs. “Mmm, hello, ladies. Miss me, did you?” He gently massaged her breasts as he greeted them. “You were missed, I swear.”_ _

__She stretched her neck back, relaxing all over, and soaking up the attention. He kissed the left one. Always the left one first. Then the right one, licking the nipple. She sighed, feeling it harden under the soft, wet, swirling. He played and kissed some more, then pushed them together. When she glanced down, he was staring up at her, chin propped on the modest amount of cleavage he had made._ _

__Now that he had her attention, he lapped at each nipple until they (and she) were as hard as they could get. She rolled her hips, pressing her hot erection against her pants. His tongue slid up the seam between her breasts, then over her heart chakra. Finally opening a path with her._ _

__“Oh, yes.” She braced back on her arms, fingers digging into the blanket as the heat spiraled._ _

__Their chakras aligned, whorls reaching out, locking together like soft snaps up and down the line. Warm sensation spread out over her body as images of the forest flashed in her mind. Images that his other self saw through a multitude of eyes. They faded away as he kissed up her neck. His tongue paused just below her ear, thumbs rubbing over her nipples. She grabbed his arm, loving the feel of his muscles tightening under her palm. She moved to pushing at his shoulder._ _

__“Go back to my breasts.”_ _

__He complied immediately, suckling one, making her moan. Her hand found its way into his hair, clenching the short strands in time with the motion of his mouth working her. Random licks over the sensitized tip sent electric tingles over her chest, as he used lectropathy to spice things up. She waited, hoping to feel the cool lightning inside, but third gear. Time out._ _

__“Damn you,” she said when he pulled away._ _

__Lexan laughed, mismatched eyes twinkling. “I think you forget there is method in my madness, my dove.” He gave her mouth and each breast a short kiss before moving to sit cross-legged._ _

__“I think you read too many books as a kid.” She reached into her pants to adjust herself. She would never understand how men could wear pants when she had a hard time being comfortable in them._ _

__Lexan chuckled pleasantly, and redraped his scarf over her shoulders, smoothing it down over her chest, and overlapping the edges so modestly, she could walk into Peachtree Mall. His own erection had sprouted a tent that looked half a meter high. But, how she loved his silliness. He smiled appreciatively at the sight of her in his colors. Or maybe, because he’d gotten her so turned on. Either way, he was easily pleased, and for that she was glad._ _

__And thus, mildly sleepy and horny, they spent the rest of the noon hour, and most of the next, twining the tender green stems of colorful flowers together, like the so many diverse strands of life, and their own lifetimes. Making something beautiful out of a destructive act was what they knew best, after all._ _

__Insects, birds, and butterflies of all sorts came by to check their presence, and inspect their progress. A small group of chipmunks set up court nearby, with rabbits scurrying and mating a meter underneath them. Eventually another rafter of turkeys showed up, adding their amusing warbles to the avian opera being performed for them. It was the nicest, most peaceful time she’d spent in so long, she couldn’t even remember. Lexan had been right to insist they spend this stolen time away from the city and their siblings. They needed to recharge. Away from all of the lost souls, struggling against the sucking tides of the Kali Yuga, draining their chosen devis of their hope, love, and power to feed their collective emptiness, just as she, Lexan, and the other raktadevis fed off their human blood in turn._ _

__“La primera estrella. Mi reina de Mayo. La esposa del corazon.” When Lexan set his white, yellow, and blue creation on her head, she thought his heart field might encompass the whole ag-zone._ _

__She opened up to it, letting it fill her with his love. His was the deepest well, fed by the adoration, lust, and satisfaction he’d siphoned from a million willing souls over the last eighty-five years. While her empathy had always been turned on, she’d had to relearn how to permanently hold onto the energy she received. He was the only one of them that had been born truly vampiric and he would always be the most powerful and blessed._ _

__“The first feeling. My May king. My heart spouse”. Unexpected tears stung Y’nan’s eyes as she set her less well constructed red, white, and blue crown on his head. Wisps of darkness circled her heart, knowing how much more he wanted. Deserved. To be acknowledged, it really wasn’t that much to ask. Except that it might destroy everything they and the others had worked for, just like before._ _

__He shook his head, taking her hand. “Not today. No guilt. No more than this. To everyone that matters, we are each other’s, and that is all that is important to me, today.”_ _

__“Today?”_ _

__He smirked. “None of us is protected against jealousy,” he said with a knowing glint in his eye. Sobering, he held her gaze for another moment, then bowed his head to reverently touch his lips to the back of her hand. Just like the first time when they were kids, it made her feel buoyant and squishy inside. He turned over her hand and blessed it’s chakra with another, soft kiss. Tenderly nuzzled it with his nose before circling the tip of his tongue around her sensitive palm, ‘spinning the wheel’. Making her clench her thighs and plumping her up in a way she certainly hadn’t when she was nine. She moaned. Shivers swept up her arm._ _

__Long dark lashes lifted, as a seductive gaze locked with hers. She welcomed his spell, like she welcomed the tongue trailing up her index finger, pausing to stimulate the tiny wheel there, too, before the whole digit disappeared between Lexan’s full lips. His cheeks hollowed, tongue undulating against her finger in a sucking motion that went right to the head of her clit._ _

__She got up on her knees, and used her free hand to start popping open the buttons on her leathers. He hummed some more as she fed him a second finger, eagerly sucking and licking them. The look in his eyes warned her that control wouldn’t be hers this round. She didn’t care as long as she got off soon. She tired of his teasing._ _

__She stood, fingers tangled in his hair, holding him close as he suckled her. His tongue twirled around under her prepuce, ringing coos and moans from her with every little stretch. His hands rubbed over her thighs, her breasts, her ass, squeezing and leaving sparks in their wake. He started doing that tap tap with the broad side of his tongue. Her next moan sounded like ‘please’. The link between their major chakras intensified, energies whirling and writhing together. One finger trailed over her opening. She tightened in excitement, rolling her hips, prepuce needing only a few more tugs from Lexan’s talented lips for her climax to seize her. Her fields expanded and contracted in time with the muscles deep within. Then the swoosh that threatened to subsume her. Lexan sucked it all up, his fields overtaking hers until all she could smell was cocoa, and it seemed like she was floating._ _

__Oh, wait, she was. Lexan helped her lay down, pulling her panties and white leathers down to her knee guards. His eyes and skin glowed with the power she had given him. She closed her eyes, and his fields became the whole world, making it shimmer in rainbow waves with the outline of his body shining in the center of it all, his anahata - a pinkish-green sun. He spent what time his books, or her nerves, told him was appropriate in nuzzling, lapping, and kissing her, telling her how good she tasted. Growls caressed her ears just as silky as his sarong caressing her skin. He helped her put her flower crown back on her head, before urging her over on her knees to be taken. A white flower stayed behind on the blanket. Fleetingly, she worried about Doro, before Lexan distracted her._ _

__Despite the late hour, or maybe because of it, he took his time using oil and his long, talented tongue and fingers to open her up. The deep, lazy strokes eventually had Y’nan shaking and mewling like a newbie. Her hands wrinkled the blanket. Restless movements in the prison of her leathers dislodged a forest of new grass underneath, releasing its sweet perfume to blend with the aromas of cocoa, tanned cow, and human sex._ _

__By the time he had his legs on either side of hers, and teased her entrance with the wet head of his cock, she was begging to have him. She groaned as he finally slid inside. She would never get enough of this. The slinky way he moved his hips, the feel of his hair scratching her back, the way the sharp scrape of his teeth teased up goose flesh over her neck and shoulder. A moment of indecision proceeded her own hand playing with her clit. She lowered her chest and raised her ass a fraction._ _

__“Oh, yeah, love, fuck me...take me, please...”_ _

__His silky firm length stretched her cloaca, hitting all the right spots, making her breath catch, and a purr escape. She braced on an elbow, and opened up completely to him._ _

__Lexan moaned and actually uttered a vulgar word, clutching her tighter against him. His fangs finally broke skin and a slight squeal sounded through the clearing. Y’nan clenched tight, spurting unexpectedly over her fist. Lexan bit again, harder, making her scream in surprised pain. His groin rocked her ass faster. Growling and panting in her ear drowned out the birds and her own cries. Caught between his fangs and cock and still pulsing in orgasm, Y’nan rode the pleasure-pain, sparks shooting down her limbs. Head going foggy, drunk on being ravaged by the real daemon of lust._ _

__To her hazy delight, Lexan kept fucking and feeding off her blood and prana until he climaxed in every way, pumping so much semen into her that it was dripping down her thighs before he finished. His own prana so far inside her, her soul floated outside her body on a cloud made of Heaven. He let her collapse to the blanket, quickly following to gather her in his arms._ _

__“Don’t -" She pulled away from a kiss._ _

__He licked his stained lips and under his juice catcher. “I won’t, my pretty little rabbit. Enjoy." He blinked lazily. "It's the hour for safe sleep now.” He continued to murmur tender words to her as he settled them down._ _

__She craved this feeling. She was boneless. Weightless. Totally empty. It would fade as soon as he fed her. Even her own blood would break the spell. But until then, she would soak in it._ _

__Lexan lapped gently at her shoulder, fields flowing into her heart on waves of love. His sarong shimmered over them to coalesce into a blue sheet. She snuggled is silken softness, pulling it under her chin. Somehow both crowns had survived with minimal damage it seemed. They were lying off to the side, leaning off the edge of the green hemp blanket. A few stems stuck out here and there, some red and blue petals were strewn around, but the primary weave remained secure. She took a deep breath of sweet air and nestled closer into the sanctuary of her devi._ _

__The sun had moved, but still filtered warmly through the green canopy high above. Motes drifted in the beams. The arm hugging her waist grew heavier. Something small landed on her shoulder then leapt away. Y’nan yawned, lips catching then pulling back from her own, small fangs. She closed her eyes, letting the ripples of Lexan's fields lull her, falling asleep to the sound of wind rustling leaves and birds singing to them._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Live Journal community [puzzleprompts](http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/profile) May 2016 Puzzle. Prompts = vampire, mountain, high noon, vehicle, and clean. 
> 
> Inspired by the May Day Fest 2016 at [myth_fan"](http://myth-fan.livejournal.com/profile). 
> 
> Anatomy language note: Y’nan is what current medicine calls an intersex person with ovotestes. What she calls her clitoris looks more like a micro-penis. She refers to her ovotestes as her juevos/eggs, and her one opening as her cloaca. Which makes more sense if you know she played mermaid as a kid. Technically, she identifies as third gender, leaning sharply towards the feminine, but I finally decided to use all feminine pronouns for this first fic. Plus, I am not a fan of having to click/check 'other'. Also, technically, both characters are pansexual and third gender, but that's beyond the scope of this fic, and I'd abused the tags enough.


End file.
